kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Markus Stosch
Markus Stosch is a 31-year-old man from Germany who is obsessed with tracking down Lise Boudon & Rebecca Dufresne. Through the power of his Digimon partner, Wizardmon, he can become D-Tamer Wizard. He is the main antagonist of Power Rider D-Tamer: From Dusk till Dawn. Character History Appearance Markus is very short with brown skin, grey hair, & black eyes. He has a tattoo of what resembles the Spotify logo on his upper back. Personality Levels Wizard = D-Tamer Wizard D-Tamer Wizard is Markus's default Champion form, activated when he inserts Wizardmon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive, causing Wizardmon to merge with Max. D-Tamer Phanto is Markus's main Ultimate form, activated when he inserts Phantomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Phanto resembles a Reaper holding a gigantic sickle & chain. There is a crystal, shaped like an eyeball, hanging from D-Tamer Phanto's neck, & it can foresee everything with its power of clairvoyance, to perceive those that are close to death. It is said that the interior of the cloth which conceals D-Tamer Phanto's body leads to a separate dimension from the Digital World. - MetalPhanto= D-Tamer MetalPhanto D-Tamer MetalPhanto is an alternate Ultimate form Markus can assume whenever he inserts Phantomon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive & uses the D-Modify Metal Card. It is a fully mechanized version of D-Tamer Phanto. }} - Pied = D-Tamer Pied is Markus's main Mega form, activated when he inserts Piedmon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Pied has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. D-Tamer Boltbouta is a Mega/Ultra form that is sort of like the combination of D-Tamer Pied & D-Tamer Myotismon, assumed whenever Markus inserts Boltboutamon's DigiCard into his DNA DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Boltbouta lacks Piedmon & Myotismon's sense of self, & acts according to the intentions clenched by the "Malevolent Fist". Those intentions are the eradication of light, to corrode the world with darkness. }} - ChaosPied= D-Tamer ChaosPied D-Tamer ChaosPied is a recolored version of Piedmon, activated whenever Markus uses the D-Modify Chaos Card. D-Tamer Apocaly is an alternate mecha Ultra form Marcus can assume whenever he inserts Apocalymon's DigiCard (taken from Max Hunter) into his DigiDrive. - Dynas = D-Tamer ChaosPied D-Tamer Dynas is an alternate Mega form Marcus can assume whenever he inserts Dynasmon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Dynas possesses the powers of the wyvern. With his tenacious, dragon-like power, & dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, D-Tamer Dynas boasts unparalleled strength. }} }} }} - Misty = D-Tamer Misty D-Tamer Misty is an alternate Ultimate form Markus can assume whenever he inserts Mistymon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In addit n to having mastered numerous magic (high-level programming language), D-Tamer Misty is a sword user who possesses skillful swordsmanship. Well-versed in both knighthood & witchcraft, he can attack with the magical power packed within his sword. - D-Tamer Wise is an alternate Ultimate form Markus can assume whenever he inserts Wisemon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. - D-Tamer SkullMera is an alternate Ultimate form Markus can assume whenever he inserts SkullMeramon's DigiCard (taken from Max) into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer Bolt is an alternate Mega form Markus can assume whenever he inserts Boltmon's DigiCard (taken from Max) into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer Bolt resembles Frankenstein's monster. - Beelze= D-Tamer Beelze is an alternate Mega form Markus can assume whenever he inserts Beelzemon's DigiCard (taken from Max) into his DigiDrive. - Blast Mode= D-Tamer Beelze: Blast Mode D-Tamer Beelze: Blast Mode is an enhanced form of D-Tamer Beelze, assumed whenever Markus uses the D-Modify Blast Card (taken from Max). In this form, D-Tamer Beelze Blast Mode has four black wings & a large energy cannon, the Corona Blaster, integrated into his right arm. }} }} - Myotis= D-Tamer Myotis D-Tamer Myotis is an alternate Ultimate form Markus can assume whenever he inserts Myotismon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. D-Tamer VenomMyotis is an alternate Mega form Markus can assume whenever he inserts VenomMyotismon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. In this form, D-Tamer VenomMyotis is a demon beast who has the lower half of a beast & an upper half with a beetle-like shell. As D-Tamer VenomMyotis, who has unleashed his hidden power, he has nothing but omnicidal & destructive impulses. D-Tamer MaloMyotis is an alternate Ultra form Markus can assume whenever he inserts MaloMyotismon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. The living, jaw-like artillery cannons on both D-Tamer MaloMyotis's left & right shoulders, "Sodom" & "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of him. }} - Barba= D-Tamer Barba D-Tamer Barba is an alternate Mega form Markus can assume whenever he inserts Barbamon's DigiCard into his DigiDrive. }} }} Digivolution Chart Equipment Devices *DigiDrive - Transformation device **DNA DigiDrive - An upgraded version of the DigiDrive; used for accessing DNA Digivolutions *DigiCards - Transformation trinkets **Champion ***Wizardmon **Ultimate ***Phanto ***Misty ***Wise ***SkullMera (taken from Max Hunter) ***Myotis **Mega ***Pied ***Dynas ***Bolt ***Beelze ***VenomMyotis ***Barba **Boltbouta *D-Modify Cards - Special DigiCards used to upgrade &/or modify certain D-Tamer forms. **Metal Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Phanto into MetalPhanto. **Chaos Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Pied into ChaosPied. **Blast Card - Used to upgrade D-Tamer Beelze into Blast Mode. (Taken from Max Hunter) Behind the scenes Markus Stosch is voiced by American actor Alex Rider, who is known for his role as Kylo Ren in Star Wars. Notes *He is the only D-Tamer to not have any known Rookie form. Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains